


I Speak His Language

by princessofthesun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Summary: Roisín, an Irish immigrant, lands a job at Stark Industries. She quickly realises she's gotten more than she bargained for when the Avengers get called out one night.
Kudos: 3





	1. New Job, New Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am unfortunately not rich enough to own this universe or these characters, only Roisín and the plot are original.

Ugh. Róisín rolled over with her eyes still closed. It was the first day of her new internship at Stark Industries as an assistant. She knew, she should be grateful, this was a paid gig, better than waitressing or cleaning, and you don’t need citizenship to be an intern. She also knew that she would be at the bottom of the food chain and would probably be still cleaning and stuff, but she was no stranger to hard work or long hours so she had no problem with that. 

Roisín left her tiny apartment at 7:15 am, taking the subway to Stark Tower, where she would be based, working directly in Ms Potts personal staff. When she arrived and made her way up to the receptionist at the front desk she was given a badge and directed to the lift (though the woman called it an elevator).  
When Roisín stepped into the lift and the doors closed behind her, a voice startled her out of her thoughts on the fact that she couldn’t find any buttons.

“Which floor, Miss?”

“Oh my God, where are you?” Roisín couldn’t see any speakers, alive or electronic.

“I am JARVIS, Mr Stark’s personal AI, I am built into all rooms in this tower. To which floor are you headed, Miss MacNamara?”

“Um, I’m not quite sure, it’s the first day of my internship with Ms Potts, I wasn’t told where to go…”  
The lift immediately started moving, to where, she didn’t know, but the AI seemed to know where it was taking her. 

The doors opened a few seconds later, a sign on the wall signalling she was on the 23rd floor. She stepped out and made her way around a corner, arriving in a lounge-style waiting area. At the far end was a desk with a man sitting behind it. She approached the desk with trepidation.

“Hi, I’m Roisín, I’m here for Ms Potts? I mean to work for her, this is the first day of my internship, I was told to meet her at 8 am?” she mumbled more than said.

“Hi Roisín, take a seat, she should be out of her meeting shortly.” the man’s voice was detached and uninterested, his eyes didn’t leave his computer screen.

Roisín sat on a couch in the centre of the room, below a painting of boats in a harbour. After a few minutes, the door behind the secretary’s desk opened and two men in suits emerged, followed by Pepper Potts herself.

Roisín stood but didn’t make her way forward, letting her new boss see the men out. Once they were gone, Ms Potts turned to Roisín, smiling and leading her to her office.

“You must be Roisín, it’s great to meet you, I really need another staff, Jake is great but I’m a very busy person and I have a lot of things that need to be done. Jake will handle all of the important things, official documents and such, for the moment you’ll just essentially be his PA, whatever he needs. You’ll see me most days anyway so if you need anything just ask. And for future reference, I take one sugar in my coffee, no milk.”

“Thank you so much, Miss Potts, for this opportunity, I won’t let you down. If there’s ever anything I can do for you at all, no matter what it is or when, I’m available. Even in the middle of the night. Or at Christmas. I don’t mind at all, I'm just here to help.”

Pepper Potts smiled then, a brilliant, all-consuming smile that lit up her entire face.

“Keep up those comments and you’ll end up working for the Avengers, not me!”


	2. The First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roisín has her first test.

It was only three days later that Roisín had her first real test, though she should have expected it. It was 11 pm, and the girl had just finished speaking with her mother back in Ireland, (who had gotten up early just to make the call) when the phone rang again. The infamous tone indicating that her day was far from over.

“Roisín speaking,” it was an unknown number.

“Ms McNamara, this is JARVIS, Mr Stark’s AI.”

“Of course, JARVIS, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It seems, Miss, that the Avengers have been called out to deal with events in Long Island. In times such as these, Ms Potts and her staff generally work as a base team here at the tower to coordinate efforts and work with local law enforcement and of course the media. Ms Potts was wondering if it would be possible for you to come to the tower to help in this endeavour, despite the late hour and your only recent position.”

“I’ll be there in 20.”

It was 25 to 11 when the lift opened on the Avenger’s floor at Stark Tower that night. She hadn’t even requested it, JARVIS had just started moving as soon as she stepped in.

“Roisín, it’s great you’re here! I know this is mad, but it’s the worst part of the job, and at least we’re not the ones out there fighting these monsters!”

Ms Potts was chipper for the late hour.

“What’s the situation, Ms Potts? And what can I do?”

“Well, it seems to be some sort of telepathic being, possibly robotic, definitely sentient. It seems to have the ability to slightly influence the thoughts of the Avengers. Jake, you and I are coordinating from here. Tony and Rhodey have their own JARVIS in their suits, and Thor and Bruce don’t wear communicative devices, so the three of us will work with one of the remaining three each, we’ll be in their giving them information and such. I think because you’re new you should probably not be paired with Steve, he has the most trouble with technology. I’ll take Natasha as she doesn’t do so well with new people, so you can work with Clint, or Hawkeye as you may know him. Be aware that Clint wears hearing aids, so give him a minute to respond if you ask him something, as the com and aids can sometimes cause him trouble when they’re worn together,”

By the end of the explanation, they had reached the Avenger’s conference room.

“You’ll be in this corner, here’s your headset and this laptop is all set up. Clint is on the building opposite the being that we’re calling Mr Thoughts for now.”

“Do you mean in the building?”

“No, he’s on it, on the roof. Clint sees better from a distance.

“Hawkeye? This is Roisín, at Stark Tower. What can I do?”


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later and the fight was drawing to a close, the Avengers tired but almost triumphant. Mr Thoughts though, of course, had one more trick up his proverbial sleeve.

“The Avengers cannot kill me, at least not yet. They don’t know how to undo this!” The creature’s arm/tentacle thrust forwards, towards the captain, but there was no obvious effect. Iron Man started to laugh.

“Wow big guy, really pulling out all the stops there.” Roisín couldn’t help but think the same, though from a different vantage point. There were no wounds visible on the captain’s skin, and he seemed still in good spirits.

Then, he opened his mouth to speak.

“An bhfuil mé gortaithe anois, a dhuine uasail? An-job, cínte.” The Avengers, Pepper, Jake and Roisín all froze in shock, though Roisín for a different reason to everyone else.

“What’s he saying JARVIS?” Pepper’s voice broke the following silence quickly, reminding everyone they had a job to do, but JARVIS was coming up blank.

“I’m afraid I can’t recognise it, Ms Potts, it’s not in my database. I will start canning on the internet.”

“Don’t bother JARVIS.” Roisín’s voice, unlike Pepper’s, was barely audible. 

“What. We have to communicate with him, and he doesn’t seem to be able to speak English right now. What do you mean ‘don’t bother’? Are you crazy?”

“No, I mean don’t bother trying to find the language, I know what it is. I speak his language.” Silence followed the announcement, despite the battle still happening in Long Island.

“Well? What’s he saying?” Iron Man, of course, broke the silence.

“He’s teasing the creature, like ‘Oh I’m hurt now, am I?’ sort of thing. He seems fine.”

“Jake swap comms with Roisín.” Well, that was fast, her new charge brought her viewpoint to ground level, much closer to Mr Thoughts.

“Captaen is mise Roisín. Táim ag Túr Stark le Iníon Ní Potts, an bhfuil tú ceart go leor?” If Roisín was hoping for a chance to prove herself, this would have been perfect, but as it stood, she wasn’t, she just wanted her job. This would be a long night.


End file.
